


Valentine’s Day

by miholilith



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Valentine's Day, dimigard
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miholilith/pseuds/miholilith
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 3





	Valentine’s Day

飛馬節十四號，情人日。  
儘管是個非正式泊來節慶，但在芙朵拉的土地上迅速普及。每年一到這時，校園中正值思春期荷爾蒙旺盛的少男少女們自然也不會放過這個和心儀之人表白或約會的好機會。  
在齊集芙朵拉三大地區政商界下一代的名門高中加爾格瑪庫裡某個僻靜一角，幾位少女正在討論關於情人日的安排。  
“你要不要今年鼓起勇氣向他表白算了，都暗戀一年了，難道打算就這樣直到畢業都保持單身嗎？萬一成功了呢！就算失敗了也能迅速振作試試別人。”  
“可是又不是不知道他至今都拒絕了多少個人了，我肯定也不行的……這樣也好，他不和任何人在一起，我還能靜靜地繼續喜歡下去。”  
“不過說來奇怪，他那麼好的條件，怎麼會一直不交女朋友，看來也沒有男朋友，明明很多男生這個年紀都跟發情的猴子一樣。”  
“這不就是他好的地方嗎，禁欲系，給予人無限遐想的空間，也是魅力之一。”  
幾名少女話題的中心人物，是大眾直女一致公認的校園王子——加爾格瑪庫的第一帥哥帝彌托利。不僅擁有如陽光般的砂金色頭髮，如大海般湛藍的眼眸，高挑健美的身材，還很內斂謙虛，很重視朋友，對一般同學也很溫和。既是運動健將，學習成績也不錯，所謂完美得如同書店暢銷愛情小說中描寫的男主角。  
“這種人太不現實，總覺得肯定有內情。一般這類型的人都藏有不可告人的秘密。”  
“你是不是小說看太多了？”  
“說不定真的有哦。”  
其中一人的發言讓其他人都忽然沉默，大家的視線一時集中在少女身上。八卦是全人類的天性。  
“我們都還是一年級的學生，但我聽和他同級的朋友說，他曾經很長一段時間暗戀，啊不，明戀，說是迷戀也不為過地喜歡和他不同班的加爾格瑪庫女王哦，而且毫無自覺。”  
“艾黛爾賈特小姐嗎？！啊，不過艾黛爾賈特小姐確實很迷人呢。因為年級不同，都沒什麼機會遇到艾黛爾賈特小姐。不過很多校園活動都是她策劃的，我做委員時和她接觸過。那之前我都以為自己是純直女……”少女陶醉地捧著臉回憶起來。  
“如果是艾黛爾賈特小姐的話，確實大家都沒機會了，也很合理。你還有什麼小道消息嗎？”  
“雖然我們入學時已經消停了，但朋友跟我說，她的同學，見過帝彌托利和艾黛爾賈特小姐在校園一角幽會哦。我們學校那麼大，學生人數也不多，掩人耳目的幽會場所也是不少的。”  
“幽會嗎？會不會是看錯了，或許只是碰巧聊天？”  
“呵呵，接下來的信息才是重點。你知道我朋友的同學看到了什麼嗎？”  
“快說。”全員屏氣凝神，兩眼放光。  
“據說是那位艾黛爾賈特小姐，坐在帝彌托利腿上，被帝彌托利雙手環抱緊緊摟著腰激情接吻哦。這你們還能說是單純聊天嗎？”  
“真的是，很勁爆的內容。”其中一位發出感歎。  
“這還不止，她還看到帝彌托利一邊將手伸進艾黛爾賈特小姐的襯衫裡面，然後埋頭從頸窩吻到胸口。看得我朋友的同學的臉紅得跟他的耳根一樣，於是不好意思再偷窺地靜悄悄溜走了。”  
“嗯，帝彌托利的形象突然在我心裡正常起來了。”  
“你之前以為他是什麼？？？”  
“不過要是這兩人真的是情侶，為什麼要搞地下情呢？”  
“或許是艾黛爾賈特小姐喜歡低調？所以帝彌托利收斂了很多，沒像以前表現得那麼直白。”  
“地下情，刺激啊。”  
“你啊看看氣氛好嗎，我們這裡有位正經歷失戀的朋友。”  
“我、我沒事的，本來我就沒期待過……其實我也喜歡艾黛爾賈特小姐，反正都沒戲的……現在轉做CP fan還來得及嗎？”

“帝彌托利，我和帕特麗西雅出去吃飯了，應該會回來得很晚。拜託你和艾黛爾賈特睡覺前關好門窗。”藍貝爾一邊囑咐著兒子，一邊打開車庫的門。  
“好的，爸爸，祝約會開心。”  
看著父親離開的背影，然後聽到汽車發動、車庫大閘關上的聲音，帝彌托利回到客廳，坐回正慵懶地攤在沙發上看電視的艾黛爾賈特旁邊，自然地親了她的臉。  
“媽媽她們走了？”  
“嗯。終於可以獨處了。”帝彌托利摟過艾黛爾賈特的細腰，側下臉配合她的身高輕輕靠著她頭頂。  
“我能問問今天有多少人向你示愛嗎？”  
“太多了，記不清了。你不也一樣。”艾黛爾賈特用打趣的語氣說道，露出挑釁的微笑。  
“我是很想公開和你的關係。”帝彌托利閉上眼吻她的頭髮，貪戀地聞著只屬於她的氣息。  
“才不要。”  
“嗯，我知道，所以我不會說的。”  
他們並不是真正意義上的情侶或戀人。因為艾黛爾賈特討厭被不自由的固定關係束縛，只有答應她的條件，帝彌托利才能不被拒絕地像這樣與她親熱。  
“艾爾，我東西想給你。”  
帝彌托利有點戀戀不捨地站起來跑去自己房間。他將早就用裹上包裝紙準備好的禮物從衣櫃裡拿出來又回到客廳。  
“艾爾，這是送給你的，希望你喜歡。”  
等艾黛爾賈特接過有一定體積的長方體形狀禮物，帝彌托利挨著她肩坐下，又吻了她一下。  
帝彌托利喜歡親吻，習慣了這個喜歡親暱舉動的接吻狂魔的艾黛爾賈特對此早已不以為意，自顧自地拉開緞帶開始撕包裝紙。在打開紙盒看到內容物後，她高興地笑起來。  
盒內除了放了隻非常可愛的熊毛絨公仔、艾黛爾賈特喜歡的手工巧克力品牌的情人日限量新產品外，還有康乃馨月玫瑰的永生花玻璃盅。在熊的懷裡還放了一個信封，裡面的賀卡是她熟悉的帝彌托利的字跡，寫著情人日快樂。  
“帝彌托利，謝謝你。我很喜歡。”  
艾黛爾賈特回他一個吻。  
看著艾黛爾賈特眉開眼笑的帝彌托利自然也心花怒放，他為這一日特意做的準備都是為了她綻放笑顏的這一刻。  
“其實我也準備了禮物，不過還在房間裡，你跟我來。”  
帝彌托利跟著艾黛爾賈特上樓進了她的房間，順便合上房門。艾黛爾賈特從書桌柜筒裡拿出一個同樣用包裝好的小禮物遞給他。  
裡面是一個深藍色皮革銀包。  
她知道剛好帝彌托利的錢包最近爛了容易掉零錢。  
“謝謝，我會珍惜地用的。”  
說罷，他放錢包和包裝都先放到艾黛爾賈特的書桌上，然後用雙手摟過她的腰，額頭貼著額頭。寶藍色的眼眸注視著艾黛爾賈特那澄澈的丁香紫，目光盈滿了深情與愛意。  
在帝彌托利逐漸拉近與彼此至今距離同時，艾黛爾賈特心領神會地默默閉上雙眼，投入地去感受他如羽毛般輕柔又熾熱的吻。  
交換了幾個溫情脈脈的親吻後，帝彌托利在艾黛爾賈特耳邊輕聲細語。  
“今晚可以做嗎？”  
明明知道她的耳朵十分敏感，卻故意這樣做，害得她的身體不由得顫抖而乏力，只能靠到他胸膛被他強壯有力的手臂支撐。  
得到懷抱裡的艾爾輕輕的點頭作為許可，帝彌托利小心翼翼地橫抱起她嬌小而柔軟的身體，走向那張她們已經交融過無數次彼此體溫的床。


End file.
